Radioactive Man/Bradern666
A character originally made by Bradern666 that received major updates courtesy of Chimoru; it uses Colossus' sprites as a base and even features Piotr's ''Power Tackle attack, albeit without the ability to move upwards while doing so. A simple infinite can be achieved by spamming Special2, so there's nothing stopping this nuclear communist, least of all a thunder God.'' ) |Image = File:ChimoruRadioactiveManPort.png |Creator = |Downloadlink = Mugen Multiverse |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Radioactive Man is a six button character that uses the flawed DC Vs. Marvel template and has a lot of mechanics found in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, such as a Super Jump, Chain Comboing and easy to perform Hypers, though it lacks a damage dampener and a Push Block. All of its crouching Normals hit low, including the launcher mapped to + , not only making it impossible to block while standing, but also making it impossible to airblock. There are a couple of noteworthy issues with Radioactive Man, the first being that the character can perform an infinite by spamming Special2 if it is close enough to the opponent, the second being that it is not physically possible to activate the attack attributed to Hyper4 due to erroneous coding in the character's command file. Radioactive Man has two throws, one that's activated with + / , which grabs the opponent and immediately deals twenty hits and another that's activated with + or + which can be used to throw the opponent backwards. The character can chain light attacks into medium attacks into heavy attacks, though it has limited ability to chain punches into kicks (it can still chain > > > ); while it cannot chain Normals into Specials, it can do the opposite, specifically with Special2. Radioactive Man has a variety of moves at its disposal such as Hyper2, a defensive move that produces a shield allowing it to take hits without receiving actual damage, with the shield vanishing after it takes too much punishment (about eight hits) or if the timer gauge runs out. Some of its moves leave it open under certain conditions, such as Hyper5 giving the opponent the opportunity to block or counterattack if the attack hits while they are in midair, as the air.hittime of the attack is less the ground.hittime, meaning the opponent recovers earlier; unlike most auto-combo moves, Hyper5 will keep going even if it's blocked. Radioactive Man has a custom A.I. that has the potential to be relentless, as its primary strategy is to spam Special1 when the opponent is at a distance and spam Special2 when the opponent is up close. If the character does decide to step outside of its primary strategy for any given moment, it will try to perform a combo string that usually ends with the Heavy Super Dash; contrary to the character's Marvel vs. Capcom inspirations, it will rarely perform Aerial Raves, preferring to chain Special2 three times in a row and following it up with Hyper1 if it has enough Power to do so. The character will only ever use Hyper1, neglecting Hyper2 and all of the other moves with the 'Hyper' prefix that are not classified as Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Trivia *Interestingly, fixing the attack attributed to Hyper4 so that it can be activated reveals that it is an aerial version of Hyper3 with additional flashy effects. *Chimoru himself insists that the character is an unfinished beta, evidenced by the blank burned, electrocuted, frozen and Midnight Bliss animations present within its files. Videos Mugen Release Radioactive Man by bradern666 Mugen Update Radioactive Man by bradern666 Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters made by Chimoru Category:Characters made by Bradern666 Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2013 }}